Starlight Surprises
by LittleGirlInLove
Summary: [KyoxTohru] An encounter on the roof can always lead to something unexpected...[R&R]


**Starlight Kisses**

**AN:** Yeah, so, another story, but this time, it's a KyoxTohru one. Just becuase I wrote one about YukixTohru first time doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to write one about KyoxTohru, so, yeah, I'm going to write more stories about those two couples, possibly more about YukixTohru though. Anyway, this takes place when there's no curse, so, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? ­_– Snow Patrol, Chasing Cars

* * *

The stars twinkled silently in the dark navy sky as Tohru began hanging out the laundry. 

_I shouldn't have left it until this late_, she told herself, as she yawned. She glanced at the clock that she could partly see; from her view, it looked like 10:45pm, but it didn't really matter what time it was because Tohru was going to sleep whether it was midnight or only 6pm. She wasn't quite sure why she was so tired recently. Maybe it was from the stress of having her final exams; maybe it was the stress of having to care for three boys continuously or maybe it was just the humid weather playing on her nerves. Whatever the reason, it wasn't having a positive affect on her.

_Maybe I should take some medicine, but what type? It's going to be hard choosing what medicine to have when I don't even know…_She stopped there as she heard a noise above her. Yes, above. She peeked upwards, but all she could see was the bright white moon accompanied with the glimmering stars.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to go up onto the roof and was greeted by a familiar sight; there lay Kyo, hands behind his head, face sculpted into one of concentration, yet his body was one that showed relaxation and tranquility. It was almost a crime in Tohru's mind for her to disturb him when he looked so at ease, so she just stood on the ladder for a bit longer, looking up at the sky in all its natural beauty.

"Are you just going to stand there or is there an actual reason as to why you came up here?" he asked, not moving a bit at all. As she scrambled onto the roof and took a seat next to him, she couldn't help blushing at her own stupidity. Kyo looked at her and smiled; he noticed that he'd been doing that for quite a while, although the reason why was still oblivious to him.

"Come on. You can sit here," he offered, sitting upright again and pointing to her usual spot. He smiled again as he heard her quiet girlish squeal and soon, she was next to him, both of them looking up at the dark night sky. All was silent for a moment; nothing but the sound of the gentle warm wind dared to break the silence of the dark.

"It's beautiful," came a voice. Tohru looked at Kyo inquisitively. He blushed; had he really said that out loud? Needless to say, he definitely hadn't been talking about the sky, but this was oblivious to Tohru and she smiled her great beaming smile at him.

"You mean, the sky? It is, isn't it?" she replied, her gaze returning to the sky once again. Kyo blushed even more and stared downwards, hoping that Tohru wouldn't have to see him blush anymore. He couldn't help himself; she really did look beautiful that night. Silky brown hair tied into a messy bun, strands of coffee curls brushing against her face slightly. She was wearing something new, or at least something that Kyo had never seen her wear before anyway; a light yellow knee length dress with short sleeves, which brushed against her body softly and as if that wasn't enough, the shining white moonlight glimmered into her eyes to make them look like a gorgeous sapphire colour, instead of her normal turquoise coloured ones.

"Kyo-kun, look! That star's shining so brightly!" she squealed, tugging onto his jumper sleeve. He looked upwards and there it was; the bright shining star that Tohru was squealing about right at that moment.

"Isn't it pretty?" she asked him, still staring at the star in total awe.

"I know of something that's even prettier," Kyo answered. Tohru took her gaze off of the sky and looked him straight in his subtle ruby eyes.

"What is it?" she asked him, still completely naïve of what he was talking about. She blushed as he suddenly moved his face to her ear and gently, he whispered the answer into her ear:

"You,"

And with that, he quickly placed his lips onto hers, his arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her into him lightly. She softened and swiftly agreed, closing her eyes and letting the moment take her to wherever she wanted. The warmth of his body passed onto her and the way in which he was holding her almost made her laugh because of the fact that she was ticklish there, but she stopped herself, not wanting to ruin the beautiful moment. As he let go off her in both ways, he smiled.

"You look tired. Wanna lay your head on me?" he asked her, looking at the developing bags underneath her eyes.

_Even when she looks tired, she still looks so gorgeous_, he thought to himself as she laid her head onto his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her in a protective way and even though none of them had said anything, they didn't need to; the smiles on both their faces said enough.

"Guess this means we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" asked Tohru, tilting her head upwards to try and see Kyo. She could feel her eyelids closing slowly; the warmth emanating from Kyo seemed to be as appealing as a cozy blanket to Tohru, reminding of her of just how tired she actually was.

"Sure," he replied, as he stroked her hair tenderly, his smile never leaving his face. He kissed her on the cheek once again, just in case the short answer wasn't enough for her and this resulted in both of them reddening in the face slightly. Silence fell between the two of them as Kyo reflected on just what had happened that night.

"Hey, Tohru? Are you…" He stopped as he looked at the girl leaning on his shoulder; she was fast asleep, face as innocent as an angel's and breathing as delicate as the wind. His smile grew even more as he lifted her up in his arms bridal style; how he was supposed to walk down a ladder with his girlfriend in his arms like that was unknown. Thus, the two returned back to the house, new secrets built between them, the faultless moon and the shining stars.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Improve it? Press the little purple 'Go' button! 


End file.
